The Midnight Patrol Mission
Episode 70 of Robin & Batgirl: A New Adventure. Nightwing and Batgirl received a distress call from the Birds of Prey,an all-women's group of crimefighters.They immediately went to the Women's Headquarters,their headquarters.When the two reached the plays and entered it,they had a warm welcome."Nightwing,Batgirl,welcome to the Birds of Prey",Black Canary quoted.They shook hands with the members of Birds of Prey,Huntress,Black Canary,Katana,Fire,Ice,Hawkgirl,Vixen,Talia al Ghul,Catwoman,Crimson Fox,and Gypsy.They now talked about their attack plan to stop the Hot and Fancy,the Birds of Prey's counterparts.They now went to the Grand Avenue in Gotham,where they saw them wreaking havoc.They were hiding behind cars,then suddenly,an explosion occurred in one of the buildings."No way!They blew up my apartment!I bet they were looking for me",Catwoman said."I got an idea",Nightwing said.He used his Birdarang launcher to hit Cheetah's leg.He got one shot and made it."Ahh!Who threw this freaking thing on my leg",Cheetah said."It's a Birdarang.Catwoman might not be here",Giganta said."And she called some allies",Livewire said.Giganta used his x-ray vision to look at the whole Grand Avenue,and saw Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Birds of Prey."The Birds of Prey!They're here",Giganta alerted everyone."I've wasted my grenade!",Faora said.They now went down the building,and were shocked to see them downstairs."Wait!!How did you get here too quick?",Poison Ivy said."Teleportation devices",Batgirl said,smiling.Now they all went down outside the building.They now fought.The villains grew tired and finished up the heroes.Harley Quinn threw pies in all of the heroes' faces.Poison Ivy then tangled them in vines.Cheetah scratched them with their claws.Faora hit them with her powerful metal gloves.Livewire electrocuted them,the final blow.Now,the heroes fell unconscious,and the villains,kidnapped Catwoman,Vixen,and Crimson Fox.Later,the others woke up and found that Catwoman,Vixen,and Crimson Fox were kidnapped.Now,they rode the Birds of Prey Plane.They went back to their hideouts.They searched in the Supercomputer for Catwoman,Vixen,and Crimson Fox.They are all in 1 location,the Hot and Fancy's secret hideout in Laverne Street,one of the oldest streets in Gotham.They now went there and rode the Birds of Prey plane again.Later they reached Laverne.They were suddenly surrounded by many henchmen.Meanwhile,Catwoman,Crimson Fox,and Gypsy are begging to let them go.But,they kept getting beaten up and can't fight back because they are pinned to the wall with metal straps.They were already bleeding.The others now fought the henchmen but got beaten down and lost consciousness once again.This time,Talia al Ghul,Huntress,Black Canary,and Batgirl got kidnapped.The four heroes later woke up in the Hot and Fancy's secret hideout,pinned to the wall along with Catwoman,Vixen,and Crimson Fox.They were also beaten up by the henchmen.Later,the other heroes woke up and now went to the secret hideout of Hot and Fancy.Upon entering,they were surrounded by henchmen.Now they fought those.Later in the captivity room,Batman suddenly appeared.He took down all the henchmen.He was about to free the girls,but Poison Ivy tangled him in vines.The others now broke in to the captivity room.Katana,Fire,Ice,Hawkgirl,Nightwing,and Gypsy now took on the villains,which gave Batman time to free the others.He freed Talia first,then Batgirl,then Catwoman.He hugged with Talia,then with Catwoman.Then they freed Huntress,then Black Canary,then Crimson Fox,then Vixen.Now they helped the others fight the villains.They defeated them.Now Batman tied them with Batropes then they sent them to jail."Talia,you were so beautiful as always.You're more precious than a diamond",Batman told her."Hey,what about me,don't you think I'm as beautiful and as precious as a diamond like her",Catwoman said."Oh,come on.You were never meant to be beautiful than Talia",Batman said.Batman and Talia hugged again,then shared a kiss."They're loving each other like they're married",Huntress said."Right,I hope someday I'll find a man fit for me.",Black Canary said."Oops,I wanna apologize for making you all feel envious",Talia al Ghul said."Oh,never mind it",Fire said.It has been another good night. Characters:Batman,Nightwing,Batgirl,Policemen Birds of Prey:Huntress,Black Canary,Katana,Fire,Ice,Hawkgirl,Vixen,Talia al Ghul,Catwoman,Crimson Fox, Gypsy Villains:Hot and Fancy(Harley Quinn,Poison Ivy,Plastique,Cheetah,Giganta,Livewire,Faora)